Fire
Fire '''is a member of the Elemental League. She is a proffesional fighter. She likes to battle enemies and loves feeling the glory when she won battles. Her best friend/Bro is Storm. Fire get angry easily, That makes her a little agressive, but kind with her friends. Appearence '''Current She has a light red skin, Fire-shaped hair with fire colors. She has a red,orange and yellow eye. She has one spiky tooth on her mouth. She wears a torn rusty-brown shirt with torn dark brown-ish red mane. She uses a very tall black boots and dark red pants. Debut Same as the Current, but different style; She has a light red skin, Fire-shaped hair with fire colors.The draw doesn't show her eye color, and its cartoon style. She have one spiky tooth on her mouth. She wears a torn rusty-brown shirt with torn dark brown-ish red mane. She uses a very tall black boots and dark red pants. Personality She is very active and sometimes agressive, but she like her friends. She likes to battle her enemies and never give up to stand the glory. She really like hot foods; foods with Hot chilli. She is a professional fighter. Her personality really match with Storm's personality, that make both of the element best friends and bros. History Her story its the same of the other Elementals; After the big bang, Earth was created. then a lot of planets start to be made. The whole Universe was made of goodness,It falled 9 Elemental Crystals to the earth: Storm, Fire,Crystal,Space,Light,Water,Leaf,Air and Ice. They formed then the Elemental League, to protect the Universe and earth from evil . but, The universe needed balance, So it falled another elemental crystal, it was Dark, the Pure evil element. the evil Sister of Light, Light and Dark form Ying-Yang , the balance of the whole universe. Habilities * Pyrokinesis: Fire can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. * Heat Immunity: '''Fire is immune to heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * '''Fire and Lava Immunity: '''Fire is immune to lava/magma and fire, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Weapon/Items (under construction) Outfits '''Summer Outfit Relationships Storm Crystal Space Light Water Leaf Metal Dark Air Mix(S) Double Mix(S) * When mixed with Storm, They form Plasma. * When mixed with Water, They form Vapor. * When mixed with Space, they form Venus. Trivia * She was the third character made. First being Water. * Her first design was made on Roblox/Gacha Life Room (No image yet) Her room is full of lava and volcanos. she like to play the floor is lava on her room, she have a fire bed and a big lava volcano to she uses as a hot tub. She also has a training part on her room where she punches the punching bag. Gallery Fire Summer Outfit.png|Summer Outfit Elements Brawl- Storm,Fire and Ice.png|Storm, Fire and Ice (Gemsona Maker) All Elements.png|Fire and Storm relaxing outside (Gemsona Maker) Fire (Old).png|Fire's Debut Design Fire (New).png|Fire's Current Design Category:Elementals Category:Elemental League Category:Main Characters